Teenage LOve
by WolfPrincess101
Summary: Inu and the gang are in highschool. Sango is the new girl and catches the eye of the hottest guy around;Inuyasha. But his evil girlfriend, Kagome, won't have Inu falling for her so she and Miroku devise a plan to break the trust that has formed. Will they get though it? Will they come to love again? And what is this secret that Sango is hiding? InuXSan Kagome and Miroku bashing!


This is a Inuyasha and Sango fanfic. Beware of Kagome and Miroku bashing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, there would be many changes and the endings would be different.

**Summary**: Inu and the gang are in highschool. Sango is the new girl and catches the eye of the hottest guy around;Inuyasha. But his evil girlfriend, Kagome, won't have Inu falling for her so she and Miroku devise a plan to break the trust that has formed. Will they get though it? Will they come to love again? And what is this secret that Sango is hiding? Read to find out.

Pairing: Inuyasha & Sango

Rating: K; for all ages

Chapter One: The Meeting

_With Inu:_

It was the start of the new school year and Inuyasha and Kagome had been dating all summer. Sure she was a little clingy and dressed like a hooker, but Inuyasha liked he just like that because that was what she was. Or so he thought. He had just made it into the building when he was hit by the most beautiful being he thought was alive. Then he heard and ear shattering, "INU-KUN!" Ohhh shit.

_With Unknown:_

I was just getting around the school trying to find the main office when she bumped into something hard and fell to the ground. She glared up at the stranger about to chew his head off, then she was those golden pools and all retorts died on her lips. Suddenly a yell of "INU-KUN!" broke her out of her trance. She stood up and dusted off her clothes. She then turned to her stranger and their eyes met with hot electricity. Those molten gold orbs had her until the hooker dressed girl came around clinging onto Inuyasha glaring at her. Looking at him, she stuck out her hand and said,

"Hi, my name is Sango."

**Normal P.O.V**

Sango held out her and until one of them was about to shake, that was until Kagome slapped it out of the way. "We don't care what your name is. But common, what type of name is Sando or Sango, whatever. We don't have time for you. But if u went here you would already know you're the new girly geek that goes here. One pice of advice; stay out of our way or you'll be crushed." She said with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha just stayed quiet, he knew that Kagome acted like the Queen bee of the school and this Sango girl better learn it quick. He then looked at the other girl, she looked as if she was about to cry and explode at the same time, then again who's first day goes like this?

Inuyasha had opened his mouth, Sango turned to look at him and he shut it quickly like there was nothing else he could say. But of course being the most popular couple of the highschool he would have to add something along to prove that he was the alpha in the relationship and if he didn't then it would definately hurt his pride. He looked Sango right in the eye and said something that he would always regret, "No one wants you here. Why don't you go back to where you came from and do us all the favor of being invisible if this is your only place to go." Sango looked taken aback, no one had ever said anything like that to her. She was about to break down and cry but then it was replaced with a expressionless mask and she calmly said "If you want me out of here point me to the way of the office, that's why I'm here anyway."Soon enough Kagome gave her the directions and she was on her way. Then she heard a voice,"Hey! Wait!". She turns around and sure enough there is Inuyasha trying to catch up to her. For some reason she waited until he caught up and started walking again. They walked in silence for a while, and it grew irritable so Inuyasha decided to break it,"Sorry about my girlfriend. She can-", he didn't get to finish because she suddenly spoke up, "It's okay, I mean I'm okay with her being a mean girl that sleeps around, but are you?" she asked as she walked into the was stunned, he definately didn't expect that from her and a new girl in fact. No one had ever insulted Kagome as she had done just now. So he decided to leave her and go see where Kagome had gone off to. As he walked down the empty halls, moans could be heard with his sensitive ears. He could also smell the stench of sex and sweat, he wrinkled his nose up at this and looked away in discust until he caught the faintest scent of lavender. He ripped open the door to find Kagome and Miroku going at it like a bunch of rabbits. His eyes turned red as he looked in rage filling him to the brim. Miroku heard growling and slowed down the activity only to see Inuyasha staring on in anger. Kagome looked past Miroku to see who had interrupted and only saw a flash of white hair. Inuyasha went home that night and trashed his room. He then saw a woman in a black suit hunting youki outside and wondered who it was. He tried to get close but by the time he blinked they were gone.


End file.
